Infinito
by Agatha Kiiro
Summary: Akaashi y Bokuto comparten un lindo día de playa y algo mas...


Infinity

Bokuto se movía al ritmo de la pegajosa canción que sonaba en su computadora. Era una emisora latina que había encontrado hace un tiempo atrás mientras buscaba que escuchar para poder terminar el tedioso trabajo de matemáticas. Él no era de escuchar demasiada música, pero descubrió que cuando tenía alguna alegre melodía que lo acompañara le era más fácil concentrarse o realizar tareas a tiempo, las cuales, generalmente, le tomaban un montón de horas terminar.

En ese momento estaba pegado en su escritorio, terminando el ensayo de ciencias, cuando miró por la ventana y vio el hermoso sol que se alzaba en el claro cielo. Era casi un desperdicio estar dentro de casa, estudiando, estando de vacaciones y pudiendo estar afuera, disfrutando el calor del verano , jugando voleyball y tomando helado. Suspiró. Si le iba mal de nuevo en los exámenes akaashi se molestaría con él, y bokuto ya le había prometido que se concentraría y daría su mejor esfuerzo.

Akaashi siempre se tomaba el tiempo de explicarle las cosas que se le hacían complicadas. Él era de segundo, sin embargo, estaba en la clase avanzada y por ende entendía materias que a bokuto se le hacían simplemente insufribles. ¿Para que poner su energía en ejercicios que nunca en su vida ocuparía si podía concentrar su fuerza en ser el mejor rematador del país? Aunque recientemente habia algo más que lograba captar toda su atención. En realidad, siempre estuvo ahí, esa ligera sensación de alegría cuando vio que akaashi se unió al equipo y que éste trabajaba muy duro tratando de mejorar. Siempre se quedaba con bokuto practicando, era el único que podía seguir su loco ritmo de entrenamiento y el mayor se lo agradecía enormemente, ya que pocas personas podían con él, con su personalidad, con sus estados de ánimo. A veces sentía como si pudiera ser una molestia, pero akaashi se encargaba de desaparecer esas dudas e inseguridades. Siempre había sido él, ese chico de negro pelo y ojos que parecían ser indiferentes, pero ocultaban una gran pasión. Ese chico de segundo el que lo había empujado hacia adelante. Desde el momento en que se conocieron. Se dio cuenta que sentía una gran atracción por aquel chico, pero no sabía si sería correspondido. Cada vez que pensaba en declararse, parecía como si una espina se clavara en su corazón. ¿Y su le rechazaba? Bokuto sabía que no sería el mismo. No podría concentrarse, y el miedo invadía sus pensamientos.

Todo un año paso para que bokuto pusiera en orden sus pensamientos y sentimientos y comprendiera que lo que sentía por akaashi era más que un simple compañerismo y que realmente deseaba tener una relación con él. Venció su miedo y se lo dijo.

-Te tardaste – le dijo akaashi solamente, sonriendo levemente y con ojos brillantes.

Y de esta manera empezaron a salir. Para Bokuto era maravilloso, su amado colocador había dicho que sí. Había aceptado ser su novio, y, a pesar de no sentirse como un buen prospecto, se dijo que mejoraría sus debilidades para ser alguien en quien Akaashi pudiera confiar y apoyarse, como el mismo hacía con el menor. Y Keiji se sentía complacido. Sabía que su capitán no era alguien fácil, pero le gustaba ir aprendiendo todos los días cosas nuevas sobre él. Incluso llevaba una lista de sus debilidades. El quería que bokuto se sintiera siempre fuerte y capaz de hacerlo todo. Él quería ayudarlo con eso, porque cuando Bokuto era invencible, el mismo Akaashi también lo era.

A pesar de ser el mayor, muchas veces koutarou se encontraba sin saber muy bien cómo proceder. ¿podría besarlo? Se moría de ganar de hacerlo, probar sus delgados labios que parecían hechos de cerezas. ¿podría tomar su mano de camino a casa? Solo quería sentir sus dedos entre los del menor. Él nunca había besado a nadie, siempre había tenido solo tiempo para practicar voleyball, pero ahora era muy distinto. ¿Y si lo echaba a perder? ¿Y si no le gustaba a Akaashi? Sería mejor buscar algún tutorial en YouTube.

Akaashi no había besado a nadie en su vida, nunca le había importado, pero en todo lo que podía pensar ahora era en comerse a besos la boca de Bokuto. A veces se distraía mirando su cuerpo en las practicas, ¡Por buda si era perfecto! Pero no sabía si era muy correcto tratar de devorar a su capitán luego de practicar.

Y a medida que avanzaban los días tuvieron su primer beso, que se sintió mareador, fuerte, dulce, lento. Mas días y pudieron al fin encontrar el valor de tomarse de las manos. El contacto era maravilloso. Los dedos de akaashi eran largos y algo fríos. Los de bokuto eran más pequeños, pero más anchos e irradiaban calor. Habiendo pasado la barrera de los primeros toques, sus cuerpos comenzaron a querer más. Empezaron a tener pequeños encuentros luego de las practicas, besos más profundos, manos debajo de las poleras, sintiendo, conociendo, acariciando. Era inevitable que sucediera, ambos lo querían ya. Querían conectarse de esa manera también. Y lo hicieron. En la habitación de akaashi, un fin de semana en que sus padres se fueron a la playa y keiji prefirió quedarse. Había ordenado todo para que fuera perfecto.

Ese día estaban hechos un manojo de nerviosos, tocándose entre tropezones, besándose como si la vida se fuera en ello. Su primera vez no había sido maravillosa y romántica como pintaban a veces las películas. No, ellos fueron reales, fueron descubriéndose, tanteando que le causaba placer al otro, sonrojados, con el aliento caliente, sudorosos, a veces incomodos, a veces riendo, no sabían que hacer, pero eso lo descubrieron juntos. Y fue hermoso, a su manera. Esa vez y todas las que le siguieron a partir de ahí, fue bokuto quien había entrado en akaashi, tan estrecho y caliente, pero no descartaba que él también podía recibir el calor de keiji. Koutarou quería todo de él, y no le importaba quedar abajo con tal de que ambos quedaran complacidos y satisfechos.

En todo eso pensaba el capitán del Fukurodani, cuando una mosca paso cerca suyo distrayéndolo.

Su parte baja se sentía incomoda entre sus pantalones.

-todo es tu culpa akaashi- pensó Bo – tratando de calmarse. Era el efecto keiji. Siempre se ponía así cuando pensaba en él, no podía evitarlo, era tan sexy, y esas piernas... ¡oh Buda! ¡No! Debía ser fuerte y volver al trabajo. Si terminaba rápido podría llamar a akaashi y pedirle ir a la playa como recompensa. Si. Definitivamente haría eso. Nunca habian ido a la playa juntos y esta era la ocasión perfecta.

Y lo hizo. Orgulloso, el capitán le mostraba a su colocador todos sus deberes terminados. Y akaashi estaba complacido, tanto que sin decir una sola palabra puso sus manos en el cuello de koutaro y lo beso con un urgente deseo. Las manos de Bo se fueron irremediablemente a su espalda baja, atrayendolo mas.

-'kaaaashi -logro decir Bo cuando se separaron, sonrojados.

-¿Qué pasa Bokuto-san? - le pregunto akaashi, con ojos algo oscuros.

-Ya que terminé todo a tiempo – empezó Bo, agachando ligeramente la cabeza, algo avergonzado, - ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos por mañana a la playa? - lo miro con ojos expectantes. - nos serviría para relajarnos...y pasar algo de tiempo a solas- termino con las mejillas como tomate.

Keiji parecía algo sorprendido, pero solo le mostro a Koutarou una bella sonrisa y asintió con ojos emocionados. Su primer viaje a la playa, juntos, como pareja. No podían estar más excitados.

Otro día de caluroso verano. El sol estaba en lo alto desde muy temprano. Y ellos ya estaban en la parada del autobus esperando. El transporte se demoraba una hora en llegar a una tranquila playa donde podrían estar relajados, sin tener que preocuparse mucho por el viaje de regreso.

El mayor estaba ligeramente intranquilo. Había empacado condones y lubricante por si acaso se daba la pequeña posibilidad de hacerlo detrás de alguna roca en la arena. Con el gran sol de testigo. Ese era un pensamiento que había cruzado la mente de bokuto durante la noche. No sabía si podía resistirse de poner sus manos en la hermosa piel de akaashi. Quería hacer eso, como también quería jugar, pasear y por supuesto ir a comer con él.

Llegaron a su destino. La playa era grande pero calma, había personas por aquí y por allá, pero no estaba llena, a pesar de ser pleno verano. Mientras bo miraba a su alrededor, akaashi monto la sombrilla que habían traído, y las toallas y empezó a acomodarse. Se saco su polera lentamente. irremediablemente, la mirada del mayor fue a parar a sus delgados pero fuertes brazos, su cuello, y los músculos de su espalda, pasando por su cintura. A continuación, keiji deslizo sus pantalones igual de lento, revelando el pantalón de baño, el cual se ajustaba perfecta y deliciosamente en su cadera y dejaba a la vista su firme trasero. Akaashi se dio vuelta lentamente y miro a Bo con malicia. Y Koutarou no podía mirar a otro lugar, los pectorales de akaashi, su marcado vientre y, oh por buda, sus oblicuos. Podría dar una catedra sobre ellos. Luego bajo la vista a las piernas del armador. Eran largas, bellas, firmes. Otra catedra. Sus muslos eran apetecibles. El ace del Fukurodani se obligó a despertar de su ensueño y retiro la baba que se le había empezado a caer. Sí, mirar a akaashi era como mirar a un delicioso pedazo de carne, jugoso y listo para ser devorado por él. Pero koutarou era muy competitivo, y si el menor creía que solo él podía concursar en ese juego estaba muy equivocado. El también conocía el efecto que su cuerpo tenía sobre su armador. Y comenzó por sus pantalones, desabrochando el botón, con la vista siempre en keiji, quien se había acomodado sobre la toalla para mirarlo. Se saco los pantalones igual de lento que su compañero, pero de forma más sensual. Dejo que el menor observara su parte delantera, mordiendo su labio ligeramente y luego bajo a sus piernas, bien contorneadas y musculosas. Akaashi tenía una figura con músculos también, pero era más delgado y elegante. Bokuto en cambio era más ancho y marcado. Y el menor lo sabía, y se lo estaba comiendo con la vista, mientras Bo se sacaba su polera, mostrando sus bíceps, su pecho y su fuerte estómago. Akaashi pensó que lo siguiente que quería descubrir con bokuto, era el sabor de la crema sobre su glorioso torso. Pero estaban en una playa publica y debían controlarse si no querían perderse.

Ambos decidieron ir a nadar para calmar sus aceleradas hormonas, aún tenían mucho día por disfrutar, y ellos podían esperar un poco para pegarse y comerse a besos y caricias.

Nadaron, con el sol sobre sus espaldas, sintiendo el calor en sus hombros. Riendo y haciendo competencias sobre quien llegaba más lejos. Tirándose algas sobre los ojos para despistar al otro. Robándose fugases besos dentro del agua.

Cuando ya tuvieron suficiente de nadar, fueron a secarse y buscar donde almorzar. Caminaron, con sus hombros y manos rozándose, por un callejón en busca de algún restaurant. Encontraron uno al final de la calle, uno pequeño pero acogedor y con una hermosa vista al mar. Almorzaron, se contaron anécdotas de pequeños, con sus familias; cómo akaashi casi se había perdido al separarse de su padre, cuando éste lo llevo a un campo a jugar voleyball o de cómo Bokuto se había lastimado su hombro al subirse a un árbol a ver más de cerca al búho apostado ahí. Su animal favorito. También el de akaashi. Y así conversaron, largo y tendido, escuchándose atentamente. Bokuto pensó que keiji no sería de contar muchas cosas, pero estaba maravillado de ver que el menor estaba cómodo con él, contándole sus secretos. Y Akaashi pensó que Bokuto no le dejaría hablar para nada, pero resultó ser un muy buen oidor. Era totalmente diferente de cuando estaban en la ciudad y la rutina y los estudios no les dejaba mucho tiempo de conversar sobre estas cosas. Aunque si se encontraban en los pasillos y comían juntos en la escuela, y caminaban juntos después de la práctica, no era lo mismo. Acá estaban solos, sin tanto ruido, o rutinas y podían disfrutar y disfrutarse.

Pasaron mucho rato así hasta que decidieron volver a la playa. El agua ya estaba más cálida. Y se sumergieron con gusto, haciendo brazadas hasta las rocas que se encontraban más alejadas dentro del mar. Encontraron una bastante grande y se colocaron detrás de ella, y como si hubieran estado pensando lo mismo, se unieron en un cálido beso, algo tímido al principio y luego más desesperados y anhelantes de más contacto. Querían sentir más piel, a pesar de que tenían mucha expuesta. No era suficiente. Pero había gente, y podían verlos, y seria terriblemente incómodo. No podía ser como ambos habían imaginado que podía ser. No podían hacerlo en la arena o en la playa, porque a pesar de no haber demasiada gente, había gente y niños, y todos estaban teniendo un lindo momento, como ellos habían tenido. Además, no estaban seguros de poder ser tan silenciosos. Se sintieron desilusionados con Hollywood nuevamente, pero querían tocarse.

Bokuto fue el primero en reaccionar, saco a keiji del agua, volvieron a secarse y tomaron sus cosas. Koutarou lo había visto cuando iban de camino a su destino. No pensó en nada cuando lo vio, pero ahora que recordaba sus letras, se imaginó todo tipo de cosas. Su piel ardía, y sus manos quemaban con la necesidad, pero ya habían llegado. Había un discreto motel cerca de la playa, el lugar perfecto.

Entraron y bokuto utilizo todo su aspecto para poder parecer mayor y que nadie los detuviera. Nadie lo hizo, reservaron una habitación y se encaminaron a ella. Ya era de noche cuando decidieron venir al lugar, aunque el aire seguía caliente, era verano después de todo. O quizás eran ellos, ya no lo sabían con certeza. Decidieron llamar a sus casas y avisar que no llegarían.

Cuando encontraron la pieza entraron con los nervios y la cohibición a flor de piel, aun así, keiji se armó de valor y busco a bokuto con su boca. Debian relajarse de alguna manera.

Se besaron lentamente, ni siquiera prestaron mucha atención a la habitación, solo existían ellos, y la piel que tocaban, los labios que besaban, las lenguas que jugaban. Ambos temblaban, pero a medida que sentían el calor del otro, iban subiendo las manos por debajo de la ropa, sus alientos encontrándose. Bokuto besó a keiji en el cuello, la piel del menor era sensible en ese punto, y le saco un leve suspiro. Las manos de akaashi se enredaron en el pelo del más alto, acercándolo más a él. Bokuto tenía sus manos en la cintura del menor, subiéndolas, tocando su vientre, su espalda.

-Bokuto-san, por favor, saca mi polera- dijo entrecortadamente akaashi. Bokuto apretó las manos en la cintura de keiji, de puro placer, porque era un regalo el poder sacarle la ropa a su novio, poder correr sus manos por su cuerpo. Sabía que para akaashi era lo mismo. Y así ambos quedaron desnudos, admirándose, respirando profundamente, las mejillas rojas y sus miembros erectos. Bokuto acerco a keiji a la cama. Lo recostó de un tirón, aunque quería ser suave, no podía restringirse más. Se puso a horcajadas encima de él y por primera vez noto los espejos. Había uno enorme en el techo, uno justo en la cabecera de la cama y otro atrás. Estaban rodeados, pero eso solo hizo más excitante la situación, podía ver cada ángulo de akaashi ahora. Y no lo dudo y cambio las posiciones, y oh Buda, porque su trasero se veía como un manjar de dioses y la curva de su espalda como un camino hacia el postre. Y akaashi se movió, movió sus caderas encima de bokuto, haciendo presión y friccionándose, sus penes rozándose con candidez, y las manos de koutarou se presionaron como garras en sus caderas, tomando el control del movimiento, mientras las de akaashi se movían por el torso de bokuto. Y eran todo sudor y gemidos, y vaivén de caderas, y excitación. Bokuto acerco al menor para besarlo, y cambio de nuevo sus posiciones, beso nuevamente su cuello, con más brusquedad esta vez, dejando marcas, mientras seguían presionando sus caderas, beso también sus pezones, duros pero suaves, y rojos bajo su tacto, y mordió, mientras su mano libre pasaba del cuello de keiji, donde presiono suavemente, llegando a su boca, donde akaashi chupo sus dedos con sensualidad y deseo. Koutarou sentía a akaashi duro bajo su tacto, y sin pensarlo mucho, bajo su cabeza para ponerse entre sus piernas. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo bien, pero quería intentarlo, quería saborear a su novio allá abajo, y abrió la boca, probando la punta, y akaashi emitió un gemido de placer que encanto a bokuto. Y quería más, más de esos gemidos y más de la salada masculinidad de su armador. Y paso su lengua y boca probando como si se tratara de su helado favorito. Akaashi agarraba su pelo, manteniéndolo en el lugar, pero bokuto quería sentirse dentro. Keiji acerco a bokuto a su boca y probó su sabor, mientras koutarou acostumbraba al menor con sus dedos. Las manos de akaashi fueron al pene duro de su capitán, se sentía caliente en sus manos, y lo estimulo con suaves subidas y bajadas de su mano. Se sentían más acalorados y con la sangre más concentrada que de costumbre. Quizás había sido la playa, o el sol, o el hecho de que estaban en una habitación que lo mostraba absolutamente todo, pero no sentían tanto pudor como otras veces, sus manos se movían descaradas, como sus bocas, y dejaban también salir sus sonidos más libremente. El ace beso una vez más al colocador, y separo un poco más sus piernas para luego encontrar su punto de entrada, embistiendo lentamente, pero llegando al final de una sola vez. Se sentía como el cielo, como rematar una jugada difícil, como tocar algo prohibido. Todo eso le provocaba el menor, cuya voz iba en aumento sensualmente. y a medida que el ritmo de las embestidas aumentaba también, más se aceleraban sus corazones, y sus sonidos se juntaban en una canción de gemidos y placer. Llego un momento en que se miraron a los ojos, y en un mutuo entendimiento, supieron que querían alcanzar aún más placer, y cambiaron las posiciones, con akaashi presionando su pecho en la cama, y alzando su trasero y separando sus muslos. Una vista maravillosa, pensó bokuto. Pensó también, que quizás el menor se mostraría más avergonzado, pero estaba tan dispuesto como él. Koutarou presiono su pecho en la espalda de keiji y poniendo sus manos firmemente en sus caderas, entro en él, embistiendo y dejando besos y mordiscos por su cuello y espalda. Y era erótico, caliente, placentero. Ambos sentían demasiado, ambos estaban llegando casi al límite, Bo también estimulo el pene de keiji, ayudando en su liberación. y entre jadeos y gemidos alcanzaron sus orgasmos. Juntos, felices y satisfechos. y así se dejaron caer en la cama. Agotados, con sus respiraciones aun irregulares, tomados de la mano. se miraron, se dieron un pequeño beso y eso era todo, porque no eran necesarias las palabras. sus ojos habian dicho todo. Sus cuerpos se habían expresado. los te amo fueron pronunciados fuerte y claro y ambos lo entendieron. Y así se quedaron dormidos, exhaustos por el hermoso y caluroso día de verano que habían tenido. Pensaron, como último recuerdo, que su amor era infinito, por ende, tendrían muchos días como este por delante, para amarse y disfrutar del sol de verano.


End file.
